


Hunger

by Keeroo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Exploration, Knifeplay, Murder, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, V is a Vampire, Vampire Sex, now with plot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/pseuds/Keeroo
Summary: Vampire!V has a deep need for Reader, and though he tries to ignore it there's no avoiding the inevitable. Especially when she provokes him. Time to show her who's holding the reins...Utterly shameless smut, darker tones and definite blood warning.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! So for those familiar with it, chapter one here is identical to chapter 11 (Same name) in Discarded Thoughts. If you read it already, feel free to skip to chapter two. Originally inspired by InugamiMochi's fabulous work, Madness Reigns King Here. 
> 
> Otherwise - warnings include blood kink, murder, non-con/rape, dub-con, dom/sub play, and extremely dirty places to have sex.

As the last of the Antenora’s fell, V found his eyes locked on the crimson splash decorating the cobblestones. Such a lovely shade, so tantalizingly decadent. He licked his lips and tilted his head, changing the angle of the spray and comparing its effect on his mind. This was better, a more artistic view indeed. He wished he had a camera to save the image forever, but his memory would have to suffice.

“Shit…”

Your muttered curse broke his focus and his emerald eyes flicked to your body, catching sight of the source of blood as it leaked more of the beautiful fluid from your inner thigh. His pupils blew wide as he envisioned himself licking the trail from your skin, scraping his tongue against your flesh and tasting every drop. He was powerless to restrain his hunger, and his fangs popped out with a sharp click.

It had been days since he last fed, and the hollow pit of hunger in his belly was growing too intense to ignore any longer. He needed to satiate it soon, or he would lose himself in bloodlust. As delightful as that would be, to surrender to his urges _now _was unacceptable. He ran the tip of his tongue over the sharp points and walked over to join you, willing himself to ignore the appeal of your scent and your blood.

“I must leave you now, for a time,” he murmured, careful to keep his fangs hidden. You had your palms pressed over the wound, stemming the flow. It was all he could do to keep his arms relaxed by his sides as he imagined your fingers drifting inward, touching yourself as he fed from the tender flesh.

“What? Why?”

“I’ll find you later,” he replied, and turned away to leave. He couldn’t afford to explain, it would take too long. Your irritated huff reached his departing ears and he quickened his pace as the exhalation of breath made his mind spin. He started running once he was a block away from you, upwind so your scent was carried away. He surrendered then, letting his darkness take control.

His senses went into overdrive and he snarled as he failed to detect a source nearby. He kept running, his torso bent and legs pumping as his long stride ate the ground. Gods, he’d take _anything._

_There_ – a sweet aroma tinged with copper. Human.

_Perfect._

V licked his lips as he honed in on his prey. It was close, only fifty yards if he had to guess. Hunger was all he knew and he streaked toward it fearlessly. When he spotted her, his mouth flooded and he parted his lips in a harsh growl. She didn’t look like much, her body frail and trembling as he grew closer. He savored the terror in her eyes as he gripped her wrist savagely, tearing her away from her hiding spot behind a dumpster.

“P- please! Leave me alone!”

The poor fool. If only she knew how much he loved it when his prey begged. So pleasing when they admitted their powerlessness and pleaded for his mercy. He had none. He pressed her slim form against the bricks of the closest building and used one hand to rip away the top of her shirt, revealing her pulsing veins to his lidded gaze.

“Please! I’m begging you!”

He growled and wrapped on hand around her milky throat, leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

“I’m going to _devour _you.”

He tilted her head to the side and ran his fangs over her skin, inhaling deeply as his eyes fluttered closed. _This_ was the best part, right before the first taste when the anticipation was so high he felt like he was flying. He twitched in his pants, the sheer dominance of his power and the tempting morsel before him sending a bolt of arousal through him. Heat pooled in his belly, low and enticing.

The girl gasped as he pricked through the first layer of her skin. He took his time, reveling in each new flavor as he tasted every little cell. He ran his tongue over the small hole he’d made, depositing his venom in her body. She shuddered as it took hold, and he lowered his hand away from her throat as she succumbed. She pressed against him eagerly as her senses flooded with the intoxication.

He sank his fangs deeper, and the first few drops of blood were like liquid gold on his tongue. He didn’t rush; she was under his spell, he could take as long as he liked. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her to him, slurping at her neck.

“P- please… _more…”_

The tightness in his pants became unbearable at the mewling tone of her cries and he pulled away to stare into her hooded eyes. She was gone, utterly lost to him and his needs. He could flay the skin from her bones and she’d still beg for more. He grinned darkly, displaying his sharp canines and letting a few drops of crimson spill from his lips to tease her. She reached out to him and he narrowed his eyes, communicating his displeasure.

“Tell me what to do…”

Oh, what a sweet sound that was… he couldn’t resist.

“Hold still.”

He already knew she would do whatever he asked. He didn’t need her to prove it. No, instead he amused himself by trailing a finger down her chest, drifting lower until it rested between her legs. She moaned and arched her hips, begging for friction.

But it was _his _desires he was serving, and he pulled his hand away to lick the thin line of blood still leaking from her neck. She whimpered as his tongue caressed her skin and he smirked. She smelled _so good,_ tasted even better. He had to know what she felt like and grabbed her hand to press it against his hardened cock. She obediently stroked him through the fabric.

“What good _prey_ you are, little one…”

He sank his fangs into her neck again, taking another deep draft of her elixir as her clumsy fingers tried to undo his belt. He hummed his approval and moved his hands to rip away her top, exposing her sternum to his hungry gaze. Suddenly he felt cold air on his flushed and hardened length as she managed to set him free, and her fingers wrapped around his girth as he moved his fangs to the top of her breast to make another weeping pair of holes.

He moved away to watch the stream of blood pool between her peaks, tilting his head to assess the artistry of his work. The bra would have to go, it was ruining the aesthetic. With a low growl he tore it open, breaking the thin material connecting the cups.

_Much better._

He grazed the supple tissue with his canines, teasing her with the possibility of his hunger.

“Please, please, _please_…”

The word became her mantra as he slid one hand up her thigh, kneading the soft skin beneath her pretty skirt. He crouched and followed the trail of his fingers with his tongue, almost able to pretend it was _your_ thigh as he bit down cruelly and let the crimson flow. He waited until it reached her knee before lapping it away, leaving pimpled flesh in his wake. It was too tempting, and he created a tapestry of bite marks leading to the crux of her body.

The arousal leaking from her folds was a heady musk, and his cock twitched again as he pulled the fabric away. Standing, he wrapped his hands around her throat once more and with a single thrust, sheathed himself inside her. The blood from his bites mixed with her fluids to coat him as he entered her and he hummed his pleasure.

She gasped and her walls contracted around him instantly as his venom multiplied the sensation tenfold and pushed her over the edge to orgasm. He gripped her throat even tighter, knowing the venom was about to wear off as he started thrusting. Her eyes shifted from pleasure to terror and her feeble hands scrabbled at his forearms uselessly.

“Oh, it’s _far _too late for you now…”

Her neck oozed blood, the rivulets filling the hollow of her collarbone and dripping to mix with the river seeping from her breasts. He took in his handiwork with a predatory grin and descended to lap at it, allowing a new painting to take form on the now clean canvas of her body. She began to cry, and the sight spurred his lust to new heights. His fingers tightened around her neck once more, choking the very breath from her lungs as he brought his fangs down to sink into her shoulder. He didn’t hold back anymore and suckled at the flesh brutally, consuming every drop of her life-giving fluid as he pounded into her core.

The flow slowed, her life almost spent, and he exploded at the knowledge that he was the last thing she would ever see. He painted her walls white with his cum, grunting and moaning as he took the last of her life force for his own.

His hips slowed and he pulled away with a sigh as he felt her heart stop, dropping her body like so much trash. Bruises lined her neck where he had held her, smears of blood marking her body and neck. She looked ethereal, beautiful beyond measure. He had made this ordinary waif into a work of art. V licked his lips, cleaning away the last few morsels as he turned away to return to you and continue the mission. His hunger was satiated, for now...


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features blood play and sub/dom themes, with a bit of dubious consent added for good measure. Enjoy!

V hated what he was. Not _being _what he was – he just hated the word _vampire. _There were too many modern stereotypes and fantasies, too much folklore that was so blatantly wrong. Some of it was correct, of course. If you tell enough tales on the same subject, one or two are bound to stumble onto truth.

Still, the vast majority were absurd. He _didn’t_ fucking sparkle, thank you _very_ much. He would bleed if cut and loved garlic with a passion. Yes, he was prone to sunburn, but no worse than a redhead in Hawaii without sunblock. Silver _tickled_.

Obviously, decapitation and a stake to the heart would kill him; it would kill most creatures. A major wound or illness could just as easily claim his life, and he most _definitely_ couldn’t turn into a bat.

Unfortunately. It would make for some wonderful hunts.

He smirked at the thought, digging his cane into the putrid flesh of a Caina. You were nearby, polishing off another foe with vigor. His last meal was only two days ago, so the allure of your blood was tolerable for now. It licked at his stomach faintly, a low fire that would only grow as he left it unsatiated. To dwell on it was the opposite of helpful, so he forced his mind elsewhere.

“What a mess,” you said.

He hummed his agreement. The client had sent you to clear out an industrial facility after a horde of demons attacked, slaying several employees. It was a quick job, nothing close to a challenge. He’d joined you out of sheer boredom.

The location was as unremarkable as the task. Dust motes swirled in the air after the disturbance of battle, the low afternoon glow spilling through several massive windows. Complicated machinery he couldn’t begin to describe surrounded you. The air tasted recycled and soiled by demons. A splash of blood marked the walls here and there, remnants from the initial appearance of the foul creatures. While he could appreciate the aesthetic, it had an oppressive effect.

You stowed your weapon and grinned, coming over to stand inches away from him beside a steel contraption featuring pipes and glass vials. It was a habit of yours after a battle, with adrenaline saturating your blood and the high of victory quickening your breath. He felt it too, the heightened blood lust and energy dancing across his skin. Already, he was hardening in response. It was difficult to resist his urges when you seemed so willing.

“We should celebrate!”

“Celebrate what? Victory over such meager foes means nothing,” he scoffed.

You tossed your hair and leaned into his shoulder. He clenched his hands as the pulsating vein in your neck pulled his greedy eyes. Perhaps in the future he would be wise to feed before an outing with you?

“Maybe I’m just looking for an excuse,” you replied. He tightened his jaw to match his fists as you ran a hand down his spine to rest on his hip. Temptress. He desired nothing more than to teach you the consequences of provoking him, sink his teeth into that delectable neck and drink his fill. Run his tongue over every inch of your skin, decorate the canvas of your flesh with weeping bites… his blood rushed in his ears, sparks of electricity igniting his nerves.

But no. You were a useful ally, and if you turned up dead there would be an inquiry. He couldn’t afford the risk. Even if he didn’t feed on you, sexual impulses heightened the hunger tenfold and his control was shaky at best. He’d have to feed every day or two, and too many bloodless corpses would spawn interest. A lesson learned the hard way, many years ago.

He greatly preferred his solitude. It would be a simple matter to dispose of any irritating parties asking questions, but there was no thrill in dispatching fools.

You pouted as he took a step back, even the few inches of distance helping to reinforce his will. At the rate you were going, he’d need to feed again by sunrise. Ridiculous.

“You’re no fun…”

He allowed himself a single syllable of amusement. His eyes flicked to your playfully distended lower lip, begging to be claimed. The pink tip of your tongue extended, and you licked the offending feature with a knowing smirk. He turned away and started walking to the exit, his restraint held together by mere threads.

You laughed and followed a step behind. “You’re so _fun_ to mess with, but someday I swear I’ll break you.”

He froze. Did you _really_ just say that? The sparkle in your eyes told him yes.

How _dare_ you. _He_ was the predator; you were nothing more than _prey_. It was _you_ who would lie broken, drenched in red and white when he was done. How you would plead for mercy, beg for him to stop with tears flooding your eyes… it would be delicious when he finally allowed himself to destroy you. The flames in his gut reached higher, his hunger increasing with every thought.

“Why are you so hesitant, anyway? It’s just sex. Are you gay or something?”

First you question his _dominance_, then his _sexuality?! _

The vestiges of his self-control evaporated. A snarl built in his throat and his fangs clicked into view. He closed the gap between you and seized your wrists in a brutal grip.

“You _will_ regret taunting me,” he growled.

Instead of fear, your eyes filled with anticipation. Unacceptable.

He stepped forward, forcing you to back up until you hit the nearest piece of heavy machinery with a sharp clang. Your wrists twisted as you played at an escape attempt, still not recognizing the danger you faced. He tightened his grip and lifted his upper lip, reveling in the way your eyes widened as you spotted his fangs.

“Whoa… Have you had those in the whole time? Kinky,” you said.

You thought they were fake. Heated irritation flooded him – he _would_ show you your place.

He pulled your wrists to either side, spreading your arms wide. The pose displayed the rise and fall of your chest with every breath and his pupils blew wide as you squirmed. The stiff peaks of your nipples were a beacon to his hunger and he dipped down to taste you at last, biting right through the thin fabric covering the delicacy.

“Fuck! Oh, _fuck…”_

Your spine arched, already wanting more contact. There was a subtle hint of salty sweat on your skin, disguising a flavor so wonderful it sent him reeling. He laved his tongue over the swollen bud and suckled, pulling as much of the sensitive area into his mouth as he could without drawing blood. There was time enough for that.

Not to mention how erotic the idea of you submitting to his will without his venom was.

He pulled away with a soft plop, licking his lips and humming. Again, you tested his grip, but this time he allowed you the use of one arm. He needed his own to tear away the remnants of your top, anyway. You gasped as the chilly air hit your flushed skin, your own hand fumbling with the ties crossing his stomach. The idea of his prey clawing at his clothing, desperate to touch his skin was enticing and he released your other arm to hasten the process.

While you worked the last few ties free, he examined your body. He’d pictured it a multitude of times, but to see it in reality, flushed and wanting…

But he still had to show you your place. On your knees, subservient and broken.

Just as the last tie fell away, he pushed down on your shoulders until you were on all fours. He shed his leather duster quickly and slapped away your inelegant hands from his pants. It would be faster if he did it himself.

You licked your lips as he stepped out of the pooled fabric. Not a scrap of stitching would interfere with his needs, not today. He tangled his fingers in your hair and brought your mouth to his aching cock, humming his pleasure as you eagerly engulfed his length.

Well, _most_ of it anyway.

He smirked as you started bobbing, your tongue caressing his head and sweeping over his leaking slit. You took him deeper and hollowed your cheeks and he allowed a groan of enjoyment to slip through his lips. A reward for your enthusiasm thus far.

“Mmm, that’s it, my pet. Use that troublesome mouth for me,” he huffed. You moaned around him, the vibrations rattling up to his hips.

The pressure within mounted and he took control, rolling his hips to meet your slurping wetness and guiding your skull to hit all the right places. You didn’t protest and he increased the depth and pace of his strokes until he felt the harsh motion of your gagging. Even then, he stole his pleasure a moment longer, thrilled to watch your expression change. The image was too perfect to ignore; your eyes were wide and showing the first hint of fear as you choked on his cock, tears gathering in the corners as your cheeks did their best to massage his girth.

He pulled away slowly, pausing with his head on your swollen lips to memorize the glazed look in your eyes as you took deep gulps of air. Glorious, but he was just getting started. He took your hands and lifted you up, not giving you a moment to breathe before he tugged at the waist of your pants.

“Fuck, V, I need a second.”

His eyes narrowed. It was high time to assert his power.

“What makes you think you can _stop_ me?” he growled, bringing his lips to your neck.

You mewled piteously as his fangs grazed the same vein he’d craved before, arching your neck to grant him better access despite your protestations. He inhaled, taking a deep sample of your heady scent. His heart pounded like a war drum; his fingertips tingled in anticipation of the first swallow of your crimson nectar. The sensations built and mixed with his arousal and his knowledge that no matter what you did, you could not escape.

Fangs pierced flesh. A rush of fluid, a sinful moan but he couldn’t tell who voiced it. The flavor was unparalleled, rich and decadent beyond his wildest dreams. In all his decades of indulgence, never had he tasted something so sweet. You stopped moving as he feasted, too shocked to respond for several seconds.

“Oh my god, oh my _god_… what the _fuck?!”_

He smirked against the tide, letting a stream flow from where his lips wrapped around you. Finally, you understood. At last, you knew you only still breathed due to his mercy.

You scrabbled at his torso, trying to shove him away on instinct alone. Shameful; you’d enjoy yourself so much more if you simply surrendered. He lifted his head to stare ferally into your confused face, letting you press a hand against the wound to stem the flow. Your blood was smeared across his chin and lips, and he licked away what he could reach as you watched, glimmers of true comprehension growing.

“You gotta be shitting me… you’re _actually_ _a_ _vampire?!”_

He frowned. “I prefer the term _sanguisuge, _actually.”

You stared at him. Red leaked through your fingers, taunting him with how easy it would be to claim his due. Yet he paused, curious how you would react.

“A- are you going to kill me?”

You started trembling. A white-hot bolt of depraved lust raced up his spine. He tilted his head to watch the slow river pooling in your collarbone with a malicious grin.

“That depends _entirely_ on how much you please me.”

You froze like a deer in headlights. A maelstrom of emotions flitted across your face. Horror, confusion, and just a hint of curiosity. The perfect mixture. He allowed you the time to gather your wits, absently stroking himself. At long last, you reached a conclusion and swallowed in resignation.

The change in blood pressure sent a few extra droplets from your neck, leaving a dazzling pattern on your once pristine skin. Terror still tinted your expression as your shaking hands fell to your sides and peeled away your trousers. He watched greedily, already planning where to mark you. You shuddered as you saw his hand pumping, keeping his cock perfectly hard for you and coating it with just a hint of your blood.

“What do you want me to do?”

He smirked. No, that would be far too easy. What did _you _want to do? He’d leave it in your hands, for now.

“Whatever you like. I’ll take what I need regardless.”

You took a deep breath and stepped forward on hesitant legs to press shy kisses across his tattoos. It wasn’t unpleasant, but far too tender for his tastes. The wound on your neck had coagulated and the leftover morsels were drying quickly. Going to waste. V dipped his head and lapped away the heavenly treat, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He was aching with need, pulses of desire taunting his senses. It was too much.

Just an instant of relief, then he would decorate your form.

His hands shot to your hips and you squeaked as he pulled you flush against him. He rolled his hips until his cock rested between your legs and almost laughed at the wetness. Something about the situation was turning you on, despite the fear. The fluid guided him home as he buried himself to the hilt with a drawn-out groan. _Gods, _you were so tight!

But you were rigid against him, eyes closed and lips stretched in a grimace. This wouldn’t do. Fear was only entertaining for so long.

He withdrew and rubbed his head over your clit, his voice a sultry whisper by your ear. “Just let _go_, my pet. I’ll show you pleasure you never _dared_ to imagine; you’ll _beg_ for more before I’m done.”

It didn’t particularly matter if you enjoyed yourself. He’d have his way regardless, but willing submission was so much more appealing. Enthusiasm went a long way in prey.

He retracted his fangs and smiled at you. The venom waited in his glands but he hesitated to use it. You were sublime, and the lingering taste of your blood left him craving more. He knew he’d want another taste the next time he grew hungry, and the time after that. How could he ensure your continued obedience? Not that it mattered; there was nowhere you could hide that he wouldn’t find you. He was the hunter, and you were his prey.

And he _did _love to hunt.

He shifted his hips and slid inside you again, indulging in a few harsh thrusts with a muttered curse. He wrapped long fingers over your thigh in a bruising grip, lifting your leg to clasp around his slim waist. At first you braced against the machinery, but when it creaked its complaints you had to wrap your arms around his neck to keep your balance.

A new kind of hunt, then. One that ended not in death, but mutual ecstasy. He was accustomed to leaving his best work on carcasses, what might it look like to utilize a still-living canvas? He was admittedly curious. And he could always change his mind later.

He slipped out again and reached between your legs to rub at the bundle of nerves hidden within. Your eyes fluttered shut, the grimace of pain easing as he traced circles around your clit. Curses spilled from your lips and he smirked; you _liked_ this.

“Don’t deny yourself… let go.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!” _

You bit your lip so hard it bled, and he couldn’t resist. He pressed his lips to yours, stealing the precious snack for himself. His hand quickened and you opened your lips in a breathy moan. He didn’t waste the chance and his tongue met yours in a tantalizing dance. It felt divine and his fangs popped down, piercing into both entangled muscles.

He’d never tasted his own blood before. It seemed likely you’d never done so either. As the crimson flowed he experienced a new level of arousal, barely recognizing the keen of his own voice. Without a thought, he plunged back inside you and pounded furiously, his fingers still stimulating your most sensitive spot.

You shuddered, whimpering softly into his mouth as your inner walls contracted in release. It was perfection – your arms tightened around his neck and you arched your spine, slamming your hips into his as fluid spilled from within you. He hissed and denied his own peak as your body milked him.

**_“Exuberance is beauty, _**and you shall be a _masterpiece.”_

You went limp in his arms and he murmured praise as he lowered you to the filthy floor. Once you lied flat, he paused to enjoy the way your hair framed your face. Faint traces of red stained your parted lips and he licked his own, but nothing remained of your earlier offering and he growled in frustration. He needed more.

He descended on you like a wolf, planting a veritable garden of bite marks across your thighs and stomach as you writhed, half in fear and half in enjoyment. A solid grip on your thighs prevented you from escaping his attentions. Your resistance was growing weaker by the moment and he smirked. What a perfect piece of prey you were.

He kept his fangs sheathed for as long as he could, but it wasn’t long before he lost control and his bites grew more voracious. Despite the sampling of moments ago, his hunger raged inside him like a furnace. Shallow nips became harsh and fresh blood drenched his tongue. It coated his lips, his cheeks and nose and he lost himself in the pleasure.

_“Shit,_ why does that feel so _good?”_ you mumbled.

You were being _so_ perfect. To reward you, he bit down inches from your core, dipping his fingers to curl in your wetness. He slurped in time with his hand, using his other to knead your chest. The moment he felt you clench, his lips moved to lap at the crux of your pleasure, leaving a trail of red behind. 

Beautiful.

The sound of his name cried out in the height of your peak like a mantra made his head swim. Before you fully relaxed, he flipped you over and pressed your cheek into the rough floor, making your ass rise in compensation. He spared a heartbeat to leave a tasteful set of wounds on your ass cheeks, fresh rivulets dripping down your thighs and across your lower back as he slammed himself home.

“You look so lovely like this,” he crooned. You responded by mirroring his hips, intensifying the impact of every blissful contact.

His thrusts were thunder and rage, hunger and need. The harsh motions splattered crimson on the ground, swathes of magnificence that made the disgusting room into a tableau of enjoyment. With each impact, he caressed your cervix with his head and grunted, your own sighs a wanton addition. He braced his knees and reached out, wrapping a forearm around your neck and forcing you to rise or choke.

“See how _good_ it feels to surrender?” he growled, his hot breath inches from your ear. He loosened his grip on your neck so you could respond.

_“Yessss…”_

The hiss of your answer brought a curse from his lips. His peak was close, coming at him like a freight train. He froze, stilling his hips to whisper his demands.

“Beg for it, beg for your life!”

You whimpered and ground your ass into his hips, hands clenching against the blood-stained floor. Pathetic. Beautiful. Broken and yet whole for the first time.

“Please, _please_ don’t kill me, V! I’ll do anything, _please!”_

Such a sweet sound. He couldn’t hold out much longer, and by the erratic pace of your heartbeat neither could you. He released your throat and gripped your hips, pulling you against him in a wet slapping of flesh. Blood mixed with your fluids and he reveled in the sight of his cock buried inside you, streaked red.

“You’ll do _this_ for me? Regularly?”

He rolled his hips, just once to emphasize his point. You moaned and tried to force another thrust, but he held your hips too tightly for you to move freely.

“Yes, _please!_ Whatever you want, just _don’t stop!”_

_There_ it was. It was clear in your voice how much you meant it. Despite the threat to your life, you were loving every second. All without using his venom.

“You’re _mine,_ mine to _fuck_ and mine to _feed_ upon!” he grunted. You clenched around his cock and nodded so vigorously it sent your hair aflutter.

He didn’t hold back as you pulsed and trembled for a third time. The instant before he exploded, he sank his fangs deep into your shoulder, stealing just enough to savor and push him over the edge with a gasp of ecstasy. His vision went white, sparks shooting through his limbs and fire raging in his belly as he spewed his load deep within you. White and red combined into a swirl of pink that leaked from your folds, coating his thighs like a fresh layer of paint.

Bliss.

Nirvana.

Cloud nine.

He pulled away at last with a squelch, lying beside you as you collapsed. A burst of chuckles slid through his lips as he failed to find words to describe the experience. A whole new kind of hunt, indeed.

He glanced at you, wondering if he needed to do anything. The last time he’d bothered to keep a meal alive had been decades ago. How much blood was too much? By the looks of things, you’d lost a respectable amount, not to mention that which he’d ingested. He could see the rise and fall of your breathing, but still…

“Are you alright, pet?”

You turned your head to face him and hummed happily. An angelic smile graced your lips, even amidst the tear tracks and granules of dirt mixed with various fluids smeared on your cheeks. You still had enough blood to tint your cheeks, remnants of the trio of orgasms.

“I didn’t know I liked that kind of thing,” you mumbled. 

Such a perfect morsel. So sweet and agreeable to his needs. Next time, he’d push you even further. He would break you every time and you would thank him for it. Perhaps if you proved your devotion, he may even make you his equal. It could be fun to feast on prey together. To _hunt_ together.

“I have the feeling you’re going to be saying that quite often in the days to come.”

You hummed again and grinned. “Told you I’d break you eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that smutfest! Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. You guys are the best!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a prompt in the comments or visit my tumblr :3
> 
> Tumblr - https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/


	3. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's first time feeling V's venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Here's another installment of shameless smut featuring Vampire!V and the lovely Reader. This chapter includes BDSM themes, mainly a six point restraint system and dom/sub fun. The effects of the venom are based on an Actual Thing I have experienced. Enjoy!

You proved to be a perfect pet, obedient and submissive. Over the next few months he pushed you further than he imagined possible, regularly bringing you to the brink of death but you never dared to complain. He learned to keep extra blood on hand in case he lost control, stealing a few bags of O negative whenever he needed to resupply. Ambulances were such easy targets.

It wasn’t just blood that turned you on; not even close. It was being _taken_, being dominated and used. You reveled in every mark he left on your pale skin, every bruise and patch of reddened flesh. The sounds you made when he first drew a blade across your stomach were inhuman, animalistic and beautiful. It became one of his favorite ways to tease you, to not cut but simply trail the cold metal over your body and smirk. You would twitch and gasp, goosebumps left everywhere he touched.

Tonight, his plan entailed a new device. A clever setup featuring multiple points of restraint, it would hold your body open for his perusal and enjoyment. Every inch of your skin, every curve and crevice his to mark and defile. Just picturing how you’d look with your ankles spread had him reeling as he waited impatiently for you to arrive.

The more you dawdled, the more he’d ruin you.

His fangs popped down as the clock ticked away. Oh, the things he was going to do to you… All his toys waited on a table, arranged and in easy reach of where he’d have you at his mercy. A shiver of delight rushed over him as he stared at the assorted tools and he absently stroked himself through his pants.

At long last, the door creaked open. Thirty minutes late. Punishment would be swift, but in your defense you’d at least worn what he left for you this morning. Shiny heels forced your calves into a lovely shape under a pencil skirt and long-sleeved top, the silky fabric doing nothing to hide your unrestrained nipples. The instant you set down your things, he was on you, sinking his fangs deep in the veins of your wrist with dark growl. The flow of blood into his waiting mouth accelerated as your heartbeat sped up and he thrummed. Your coppery flavor never ceased to amaze him.

“Ah, V!”

He retracted his fangs and released you with a pop, rising to meet your surprised and already aroused eyes. You were so responsive, so perfect…

“You’ve kept me waiting, pet… I _despise _waiting.”

You cringed and pressed your other hand to your weeping wrist, stemming the flow. “I’m sorry, traffic was a nightmare.”

He clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes, communicating his annoyance. You should know better than to give excuses, and it irked him to hear even one. He seized your dripping fingers and laved them, using his canines to tickle the sensitive pads of each digit all without looking away. You moaned as his tongue pulled you deeper in his mouth, your eyes fluttering closed.

With a smirk he pulled you to his contraption, taking advantage of your lack of attention. He trailed his lips up your forearm to the hem of your sleeve and dropped his fangs to take hold. A harsh rip split the air as he jerked his head higher and ruined the fabric. You knew better than to protest.

Your eyes shot open as he wrapped the thick leather strap around your wrist and clicked the padlock in place. A mixture of alarm and curiosity stained your expression and he stole your other arm with a taunting glance. Within seconds, both arms were locked into the frame and you stared at him in confusion.

“What is this thing?”

He raised an eyebrow and gave you a stern look. How dare you question him.

“S- sorry…” you mumbled. He didn’t respond, waiting for his due.

Blood rushed to your face and you couldn’t hold his gaze. It was almost sweet how embarrassed you got – the title had been _your_ idea. A way of emphasizing his power over you that slipped out during a particularly energetic display of his strength. You cleared your throat.

“I mean… sorry, _Master.”_

He hummed his approval. There was still punishment to dole out, but the thrill of his rightful title soothed his ego. His inked fingers tangled in the strands of fabric trailing from your shoulders and heaved, popping the buttons apart to leave you barren and shivering. You squirmed as he trailed his palm down your chest, pausing to tease and pinch your peaks to his satisfaction.

The soft skin of your stomach trembled as his hands drifted lower, roughly tugging your skirt down. Ah, you _truly_ were a delight… A negligible amount of fabric covered your mound, thin strings crossing over your hips to wrap around your backside. He crouched and pressed his lips onto your hipbone, teasing at the strap with his teeth as you arched into him.

He chuckled at your eagerness and stood.

“Oh, pet… we’re only just beginning.”

He pushed your hips back against the icy metal and wrapped another strap around you, clicking another padlock in place. Though you didn’t speak, your eyes widened and you tried to get a better look at the contraption he had you locked in. Before you saw too much, he restrained your skull with an expanse of leather over your forehead. Almost done.

He stepped back to admire the picture. Your arms were locked in place behind your back, throwing your chest forward despite how your waist was strapped in mere inches away. You couldn’t turn your head and only your legs remained free. For now.

The heels were a nice touch, he had to admit. They’d stay on.

“I’m not so sure about this…” you said.

He scowled. Why did you insist of provoking him? Yes, he’d almost killed you last week, but the number of orgasms you had in the process should’ve made it irrelevant. Not to mention he could take your last breath at any time, and you knew it. Someday, one way or another, he would.

The idea had been building in his mind for a few weeks now, to bring you to his side permanently. To make you his equal and show you his world, not just this tiny slice of it but the whole thing. Teach you to hunt, to kill and destroy. The temptation grew every time he saw you and yet…

It was _such_ a commitment. Not something to rush into without thought or planning. Barring an accident, if he turned you he would have you for eternity. A _long_ time. He needed to be sure you’d hold his interest.

He pulled a scrap from his pocket and set it in place, deep in your mouth so you could barely draw breath. You gagged on the fabric and worked your jaws, trying to loosen it to no avail. It only became tighter. He tutted and shook his head until you fell still.

“Don’t fight me, you know better.”

You whimpered and squirmed, but you stopped struggling. He circled you and assessed the remaining marks on your skin from last week, yellow patches where his hands gripped you tight. The reminders of his enjoyment sent him into overdrive, his hunger and lust spiking as he twitched in his pants. He palmed himself as he came back into your view. A muffled groan slipped past the gag as you watched him stroke himself.

With his other hand he loosened the ties of his vest, shrugging the heavy leather loose until it fell to the floor with a thick rustle. His pants followed within seconds.

“Hnn…” you gurgled as his cock settled. He stroked again, making sure you could see his every move as he spread the bead of precum across his head. The sounds spilling from your lips were sinfully wanton and he smirked. _Such_ a good pet…

His hand quickened, teasing you. The anticipation was his favorite part, the build of endorphins and hormones before he even touched you. A delicious rush, almost as lovely as the flavor of your scarlet blood. He ached for it, craved the mixture of copper and sweat that was oh so perfectly yours. It was a constant lure, but he’d eaten barely an hour before to make sure he had control.

Tonight, everything _must_ be perfect.

He ran his tongue over his fangs. The venom was ready and waiting, an herbal tang that dripped from his glands. He gathered a generous serving on his tongue and crouched, pressing his lips against your inner thigh and sinking in his teeth. The flesh quivered and he hummed at the scent of your arousal.

You flinched as the first gush of hot blood filled his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and he allowed himself a moment of pure self-indulgence, slurping at your tender flesh until you were panting. At your first guttural moan, he made his move and slipped the venom into the wound. He pulled away as it took hold, busying his hands at your ankles to set the last two padlocks in place.

Soft mewls forced their way through the gag and you thrashed. The straps dug into your flesh, leaving angry red welts behind from your insistent wiggling. He licked your wound until it bled no more, the tiny holes already sealed. It was for the best; he’d hate for you to get worn out too quickly.

He exhaled, sending his hot breath over your skin as he brought his hands to rest on your hips. The position was one he despised, himself lower than you in a pose of near worship. Without the restraints, he never would have allowed it. Even now, he only managed to stay crouched by focusing on the piteous sounds emanating from your mouth.

He was still in control, despite his lack of a powerful position. He dug his fingers into your hips, curling around the curve into your ass and undoubtedly leaving angry bruises behind. The first set of many.

“Mine to play with, mine to devour…” he murmured with a feral smile. You groaned and his palms drifted forward, his thumbs drawing closer to your mound. Leather squeaked as you arched your hips as far as you could, millimeters closer to his touch.

He pulled the scrap of fabric covering you to the side, leaving the triangle to rest on one side of your pussy and granting him access. Every inch of your skin erupted in goosebumps as he ran his tongue from one hip to the crux of your legs, teasingly flicking across your labia with a pleased hum. Even such a brief contact gave him a sample of your flavor.

He dipped inside, blessing your clit with the merest whisper of a caress. With the venom in play, it was enough to make you clench, a surge of fluid dripping from your cunt as you howled. He let it fall, standing to meet your eyes as the wetness pattered on the floor.

Your eyes were glazed, lidded and incoherent. A pretty flush covered your cheeks and forehead, descending down your neck onto your shoulders.

“Quite something, isn’t it? I warned you…”

You keened around the fabric stuffed in your mouth, begging without words even though you asked for this. Personally, V didn’t see the point of using his venom on an already willing and enthusiastic participant, but you’d needled him about it for weeks after learning what he could do. No matter how often he took what was his by rights, you _still_ pleaded for it. It became irritating and he showed you his annoyance by bringing you to death’s door, pounding into your sopping cunt and drinking his fill.

Still you begged.

He told himself he agreed only to stop the incessant disobedience, but in truth he was curious how you’d take it.

“Eas, E!” you cried, losing the consonants to the gag. He wondered if you’d be able to stand if not for the restraints. For now, probably.

But not for long.

He picked up another strip of dark cloth from the table and wrapped it over your eyes. Your gurgling was losing its appeal and he tugged the gag away. Much better, now he would hear you beg for his cock. After the first orgasm, you always lost any semblance of propriety. He loved to get the initial burst out of the way early for just that reason.

“Please, Master!”

He shuddered, sparks of electricity dancing down his spine to settle in his lower belly. How he _loved_ that title! It made his head swim to hear you say it, especially with such desperate need coloring your tone. He stroked himself and bit his lip, needing to hear more.

“Please _what,_ girl?”

You squirmed, rubbing against the steel pole at your back as if it offered the relief you needed. “Please fuck me, Master…”

He crossed to the table, browsing his options as he hummed. A slim blade and a length of leather seemed like the perfect start and he settled both in his grip.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you? We’ll get there, in time.”

He snapped his arm out, cracking the riding crop over your stomach with a delightful smack. You flinched away but your lewd moan told him everything he needed to know. He smirked and stepped closer to drag the icy metal blade over the same spot, cooling the angry redness. It was too tempting not to draw blood, and his eyes glittered as the fresh wound oozed crimson.

He gathered the morsel on the blade and brought it to his mouth. Delicious.

You deserved a taste and he held it in his mouth, leaning forward to kiss you and let it dribble past his lips. You’d make an exceptional vampire, but were you _truly_ worthy to stand at his side for eternity?

“Swallow it or I shall be _very_ cross,” he whispered. You hummed and the muscles of your neck clenched, taking it deep into your digestive tract. “Good girl.”

Such obedience merited a reward. He stroked the crop against your folds, adding extra pressure as he came to your clit to circle it. You wailed, every muscle tightening your second release. He caught some of the creamy evidence on the leather and dragged it up your stomach, leaving a trail of wetness behind.

“Look at you, coming undone for a simple riding crop. Disgraceful.”

You were panting, mouth open and ready. He rested the square of leather on your tongue and stepped closer, bringing his aching cock to where your hands were held in place. Slim fingers wrapped around him and tried to stroke, but you lacked the range to properly pleasure him. Your mouth closed and he pushed the crop deeper, mesmerized at the way your lips wrapped around it. His breath hitched.

You teased at the bead leaking from his slit and he almost groaned. Never had he been so jealous of an inanimate object and he pulled the offending item out of your mouth with a wet pop. He tossed it aside and sneered, tightening his grip on his knife and bringing it to bear on your sternum. You arched your back, pressing into the metal until it broke the skin.

What a lovely creature you were.

Beads of red flowed and he licked his lips. He added line after line to your chest, crossing over your breasts several times and watching with glee as the puddles grew. He was careful to not draw blood from your nipples, though he brought the knife to them many times. When he was satisfied, he discarded the blade and lapped away the mess, stoking the fires of his need.

He took a stiff peak into his mouth and tugged, pulling the flesh just past the point of comfort until you moaned. The pressure inside his gut was almost too much to bear and he rutted against your thigh, growling as his fangs clicked down. Your gasp was a tornado of need and he sank his teeth into the tissue, suckling at the resulting flow like an infant.

“Oh, _fuck_ that’s amazing!”

He hummed his agreement and laved the area. You twitched and your voice broke in a high pitched keen as you orgasmed yet again, trembling in the leather and metal holding you vertical. Before you had time to catch your breath, he gave you another dose of venom and sent you tumbling over the edge once more.

The hollow wails you gave him didn’t sound human. He smirked and shifted his hips, pressing his angry cock into your over-saturated wetness. Gods, he wasn’t even inside you and it felt ethereal…

**\---Reader---**

You were on fire, burning alive at his every touch. Each time you were with V, you thought it couldn’t possibly get better. Without fail, he proved you wrong. Never had you felt so alive, so free and lawless as in this moment, when you were locked in place and at his mercy as he dragged you to orgasm more times than you thought possible.

And the _venom_…

If normal desire was a campfire, his venom transformed it into a nuclear bomb. Your skin tingled, inner walls twitching in anticipation of his cock, hands desperate to feel his skin. You pictured sparks racing across your skin, like static electricity in the dark. Even if you hadn’t been blindfolded, your eyes spent so much time rolled in the back of your head you knew nothing of your surroundings. It was torture of the sweetest variety.

You couldn’t breathe as he mercilessly forced you to peak yet again. The voice that howled from your throat wasn’t yours; the tears of ecstasy running from under the blindfold belonged to someone else. The closest your vocabulary could provide was a resonance of the soul, as if the streaks of red across your chest and dripping down your abs elevated your consciousness.

It was euphoric. It was terrifying. It was everything and you were nothing.

And V was your Master.

And _oh,_ how your pussy _craved _him…

You tried to speak, but only a hoarse croak came out. You were a passenger in your own body, along for whatever ride your Master deemed suitable. That was fine; as long as he was pleased.

“Oh, my pet… you aren’t done _already_, are you?”

You managed a whimper. For him, you’d push through it. The things he did to you were _magic;_ it was the least you could do to help him fall under the same spell.

Your body pulsated in time with your heartbeat as the warmth of his body retreated, a thrum of impossibly tactile feedback. How was this even possible? How could your body even _do _this, let alone enjoy it?

It didn’t matter.

You loved it. And your Master hadn’t finished yet. He hadn’t even been inside you.

“M- more… _please_…”

He chuckled and a thumb stroked your cheek, wiping away tears. You wanted to scream at him to take you, to use you for his pleasure and satisfaction. Nothing could be better.

The hand withdrew and you heard his padding footsteps circling you. Something in the metal holding you up shifted, and you almost fell forward. Your head was free, your torso left to collapse in a heap.

But your Master caught you, gripping at the bar connecting your wrists to keep you elevated. The strap around your waist vanished and his other hand gripped your hips, rotating them until you were at the perfect angle. You knew what was coming.

His head teased at your folds, sending a monsoon of sensation shooting up your spine. You were helpless to resist the torrent and surrendered to its force with a smile. Only a meager whine slipped through your lips as you clenched, just as he rolled his hips and slid home with a grunt.

Oh, it was _divine_… He always felt big, but now he felt like a God. You saw stars as he moved, his groans of pleasure the perfect symphony to accompany the constellations forming in your mind. It felt like breaking, like dying and coming to life all at once. Nothing mattered but the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of your tingling cunt.

You wanted more.

“M- more venom… _please!”_

The impact of his hips against your ass had you approaching delerium, yet still you _had_ to know if he could push you further. Scatter your very atoms to the wind, erase you from existence.

He growled and pulled you up, just enough for his mouth to latch onto your shoulder. You knew the instant he gave you what you craved – heat bloomed from his bite, the force of the sun radiating from two tiny pinpricks. It flared and spread across your body, renewing the flames that still licked at your skin. The hairs on your arms stood on end and you could feel every molecule caressing your overheated body, awareness widened to an unimaginable level.

He slammed home again and your grip on reality snapped. You were floating, flying between the planets. Who were you? What was your name?

It didn’t matter, everything was right and good and perfect. You wanted to dance and laugh and sing, but your legs refused to move and your lips wouldn’t open. Not that it mattered, anyway. What could possibly be important enough to ruin how amazing this was?

Points of pleasure-pain formed on your back. Every time you started coming down, something set you off again. It was too much and it was not enough, _never_ enough but how could you _possibly_ take more? Agony and ecstasy rolled through you in waves, leaving your overworked nerves screaming in complaint even as they took the next surge. You couldn’t breathe, lost in the ebb and flow of sensations. It was impossible to know how many times you peaked, nor did you care.

You had no idea you were screaming.

**\---V---**

He fucked your dripping pussy with wild abandon, reveling in the way you milked him. The third dose of venom was probably unwise; he’d never dared give so much to someone before, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself.

And if not, _well_…

He tugged at the wrist bar and groaned, sinking so deep inside you he scraped at your cervix. How did you feel so amazing? Was it the venom? What did it feel like? He couldn’t recall, the years having dulled the memory of his turning.

From the way you were taking his cock, it must be superb. Such a good girl. So pliant and lovely, so delicious and perverted. Just look at you, limp and incoherent in the wake of who knew how many orgasms. Truly, he spoiled you.

As long as you obeyed his will, why shouldn’t he?

He smirked and ploughed your walls with a grunt. Your back was far too pristine for his liking and he raked his nails down your spine, clawing at you until blood leaked out in rivulets of glorious crimson. He bent down to lap at the rubies spilling forth.

The flavor sent him over the edge and he threw back his head in euphoric bliss, red-lipped and fanged like a child’s nightmare. He slammed into you a few more times as he spewed his reward for your devotion deep within. You were screaming, _howling_ as he pulsed as if his cum was acid. His own panting groans did little to disguise your pained wails.

He pulled out, his cock still fountaining the last ropes of his release across your ass. A delightful pattern, the perfect pairing with the smeared red decorating your spine. He twitched through the last waves of his orgasm and sighed. Magnificent.

You were completely limp, dead weight. He lifted you up and draped you over his back, bending over to release your ankles. Keeping the keys in arms reach was a wise decision.

You groaned as he lowered you to the floor and assessed your status. Despite the colorful lines across your body, you hadn’t lost much blood. He’d seen you worse and congratulated himself on his restraint. Still, you didn’t seem right.

“Pet? Can you hear me?”

You groaned but didn’t move. Never had you looked so beautiful than now, limp and lifeless and covered in blood and cum and bruises. Your thighs were twitching, his seed spilling from your ravaged pussy onto the floor.

Yet as your Master, he had a responsibility. A peculiar side-effect, but a simple enough duty. It was worth it to be able to ruin you so utterly whenever he pleased.

He rolled up his coat and placed it under your head with a sigh. A bit of extra blood couldn’t hurt, could it? It may even help dilute the venom. He padded away to fetch the cooler.

By the time he returned, you’d moved only an inch. He frowned, growing worried. It almost made him laugh; _him, _worried? About _prey?_ How absurd. You belonged to him. If he hurt you, so be it. That was the luxury of ownership.

So why did it twist his mind to see you like this?

He shook it off. For now, there were more important things to do. He wiped your arm clean and prepared a bag of O negative. Half of one to start, it wouldn’t do to go overboard. He found the vein with ease, able to see the pulsing blood by focusing on his hunger. A single stab and he was in.

He attached the tube and lifted the bag over his head, periodically giving it a gentle swirl. It was tedious and boring, and it seemed to take an age for the bag to drain the appropriate amount. He pinched the tube and detached it from your arm, sealing the precious fluid once again in case you needed more.

“Y/N, can you hear me?”

Your eyes twitched under your lids and you groaned again. Progress.

The vampire was at a loss. He didn’t know what else he could do and frankly, he found it difficult to care after the sign of improvement. He retrieved a book and settled down to wait, donning his pants and a fresh shirt. As an afterthought, he draped a blanket over you.

He was halfway through the Book of Thel when you stirred, bringing a hand to your forehead and scowling. You rolled over to face him with a huff, embarrassment tinting your eyes. He smirked.

“How long was I… _like that?”_ you asked.

He closed the cover with a single finger. “Just under an hour. I’ll have to give you more instruction next time.”

You hummed and struggled to sit up. Even from ten feet away, he could see the trembling of your arms. It filled him with predatory pride to see how thoroughly destroyed you were. Yet more proof of his superiority.

“Oh. Maybe next time only two doses of venom?”

He huffed. He’d give you as much as suited his desires. His ego snarled in his chest, threatening to break free and remind you of exactly how little you could do to stop him.

The look on his face must have been terrible, judging by the flinch of your shoulders. Much better.

“I mean, if that’s acceptable to you, Master.”

What a delight. He didn’t even need to tell you why he took issue with your words. What a lovely pet you were. Which begged the question – what _exactly_ was he going to do?

You would age. Grow old and wrinkly, flabby and rotund. It was impossible to say how long it would take or if he’d still enjoy fucking you, but he had his doubts. There was grace in age, but he found no lust in it. As if that weren’t enough, someday you would die. Return to dust, leaving him to resort to pathetic waifs in alleys once more. An unappealing future.

Yet his only alternative was to make you his equal. No longer could he claim dominance. Any power he held over you would diminish, if not vanish entirely. It would be your choice to let him have his way, your choice to satisfy his cravings. You might still call him Master, but it wouldn’t mean as much with the knowledge that you carried the same strength as he. The same hunger, same _need. _

And though he could still drink from you, no longer would it ease the ache. You would provide no sustenance, only companionship. It was a huge risk, one that would likely come back to bite him.

Yet still, the idea would not leave him be.

He cleared his throat and pushed it aside for now. He would think on it later. For now, he would carry you to the shower and rinse away the remnants of your passions. Take a moment to fill your mouth. His cock twitched in approval and he smirked. No rest for the damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowzah! Originally I was going to have Reader pass out, but I figured I had enough consent confusion in this story already.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! You guys are the reason half my work gets written and I treasure every word you bless me with.
> 
> Now that this has an actual story, Next Chapter - Rebirth


	4. The Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V decides it's time to turn Reader. Will she go voluntarily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Only warnings today are for a quick murder and a *hint* of necrophilia. Enjoy!

The city was quiet, subdued in the darkness of night. Only bars and nightclubs remained open, all other businesses unlit and hidden behind protective grates. Old newspapers skittered across the pavement in the breeze, accompanied by the thumping bass from the warehouse across the street. The streetlights offered periodic refuges from the shadows, a place for his prey to feel safe.

She was anything but.

The vampire crouched on the lip of a brick building, watching her every move as she pulled her phone from her bag. He’d been waiting for her to leave the club for hours, keeping himself occupied with memories of you, but at last his prey was in sight. Slim fingers tapped at the screen and the foolish woman forgot to pay attention to her surroundings. A mistake she would not repeat.

He licked his lips, running his tongue over his razor-sharp fangs. Her scent was a pale imitation of yours, her flesh several shades too dark, but the same silent need emanated from her like a siren’s call. It would have to be enough.

He slithered down to street level, keeping to the shadows until he was ready to make his move. His prey remained clueless.

_Fool._

He crept closer, waiting for the familiar thrill of the hunt to flood his senses. This was his purpose, as a predator. To hunt and feed and _kill _those unfortunate enough to be his prey. What a perfect example tonight’s prey was, in her revealing mini dress and heels. A night of fun and revelry, only to end in blood and death. All that she could’ve become, could’ve done with her life was his to take. His to _ruin_.

Yet he felt no excitement, no anticipation or lust. He was empty.

Bored.

He shook himself, trying to recapture the joy of hunting. What a masterpiece she would be, eyes glazed in death with her own blood splashed across her frozen limbs. She was a canvas, and he the painter. A statement of broken dreams and stolen possibilities, begging to be realized.

V sighed.

He didn’t care.

She was nothing, a boring and plain human. Her lack of attention made hunting her too easy, child’s play. It left _so_ much to be desired, and he was nothing if not a creature of desire. Perhaps she’d scream, beg for her life? He did so enjoy it when his prey begged…

_“Please, Master…”_

The vampire smirked. Your begging was sweeter than all others. Just remembering the whine of your voice sent surges of need coursing through his veins, a flood of endorphins only you had the power to summon.

He needed to decide. Were you worthy? Would you truly be his equal, or would you fall short? You had yet to disappoint him, in all the months of lustful and hungry experimentations, but the possibility still echoed in his mind. What if he turned you and everything changed? What if you lost your appeal?

A sharp pang of hunger twisted his stomach; he needed to feed, pondering your future could wait.

He flitted into the light and covered his prey’s mouth, other arm tugging her into the darkness. She tried to scream, her throat vibrating in terror as her eyes darted around, but barely a whimper slipped past his tight fingers. The cheap plastic of her heels clicked on the pavement as she struggled, desperate to free herself.

Her panic did nothing for him. If anything, it felt like he was taking the trash out. A chore, dull and tedious. What once brought him immense joy and satisfaction now barely required his attention.

Unacceptable.

He shoved her against the wall and leaned in, taking a deep sniff. The aroma of blood was enough to pique his interest, but only just. It was maddening; where was the thrill? Where was the excitement, the overwhelming rush? What was _wrong _with him?

Frustration pooled in his belly and he growled. His fangs sank into her flesh with no mercy. The moment he once drew out as long as he could was now only a task to complete. The crimson gush was flavorful and satisfying, but it tasted muted. Like a watered-down soda, lacking the body and decadence of the past. He had to force himself to keep drinking.

Venom dripped onto his tongue and he forced it into her wound; he didn’t care enough to keep her mouth covered any longer. She reacted quickly, pressing her body against his and humming as he slurped. What a pathetic creature. So utterly inferior, his cock twitched out of habit alone.

_“Fuck me, Master…”_

He snarled. Even _thinking_ of your voice caused more of a reaction than the mewling chaff he was feeding on. Images of you flooded his mind, sprawled out and drenched in blood and ropes of his cum with that blissful afterglow. No matter how he tried to focus on his prey, you refused to leave his thoughts.

_So lovely, such a good pet…_

His meal moaned and tried to grind against him, lost in the grip of his venom. She tugged at his clothing, clumsy fingers scraping on his shoulders. It annoyed him and he sank his fangs even deeper. The river of scarlet flowing into his mouth quickened and the girl keened, arching her neck to give him wider access. As if he needed permission.

The thudding beat of her heart was fading. Even the knowledge that she was almost spent did nothing for him and he bit deeper still in irritation, tasting cartilage and gristle. Her arms fell away to the sides and her head drooped, her weakness growing every second. The torrent slowed to a pathetic drip and he reluctantly held her up as the last dregs passed his lips.

The girl went limp and he pulled away, watching as her features froze. What a disappointing meal, barely adequate to quench his hunger. She was so ordinary, truly a dinner to forget. He frowned and lowered her to the ground before turning away, wiping his face clean.

As he headed home, he pondered his dilemma again. You were the only one who held his attention now, the only meal he craved and yearned for. If nothing else, the girl in the minidress proved that much.

Yet you would die, and he would be left to return to old habits. It wasn’t a matter of _if, _but _when._ While turning you wouldn’t eliminate the possibility of your death, it would halt the aging process. You would gain considerable strength and power and no longer be at risk for several common ailments.

He already knew you’d embrace the dietary changes, and the idea of sharing a meal with you sent lightning racing up his spine. You always looked so delightful with blood smeared on your skin. To see you feed would be marvelous; how _enticing_ it was to picture you making your first kill, looking back to him with blood dribbling from your reddened lips. The possibilities were endless.

You’d be more than his pet; you would be his _equal_.

The only potential downside was he would lose his dominance, but perhaps you were worth it. Never had a human held his attention this long, nor had he ever considered turning someone. Throughout the centuries, he’d met numerous remarkable people, yet you stood alone above them all. Unique. Irreplaceable.

Worthy.

_It’s time._

Within minutes, he arrived at your door and knocked. Your car sat in the parking lot and a dim glow of illuminated bulbs made it clear you were home. He shifted his weight and peered through the glass, spotting your approaching form with ease. He stepped back to make room for the door to open.

“V? What are you doing here?”

He raised an eyebrow and stared at you until you remembered to invite him inside. Easily his _least _favorite side effect of his condition. You led him to your living room and sat beside him on the small couch, angling your body to see him better. The tasteful pajama set you wore brought a smirk to his lips.

“I have a proposal for you,” he began.

You leaned back, a startled look on your lovely features. “Uh, what?”

“You enjoy our time together, yes?”

He had to choose his words carefully. It shocked him to find how nervous he was, butterflies in his gut and palms clammy. He _wanted _this, more than he’d known. To have a companion, someone to soothe the loneliness of his existence, to share in his hunts and meals… and you were _perfect _for it, already acclimated to his needs and discovering your own. Though it was obvious to him how perfect a _sanguisuge_ you’d be, convincing you would take some effort. He couldn’t afford to miscommunicate.

“Of course! Isn’t it obvious?” you replied with a light blush.

He smirked. “Indeed. But have you considered the long-term aspects?”

“What do you mean?”

He rested a palm on your knee, tattooed fingers rubbing circles in your flesh. The next few minutes would change everything, for better or worse.

“You are human, I am vampire. You will age and die, yet I will not.”

He stared deep into your eyes, letting his earnestness shine through. It wasn’t easy. He _hated_ being vulnerable and to do so made his skin crawl. He was a predator; _never_ should he feel so exposed.

He swallowed. “I can change that.”

The spike in your pulse was audible, going from a normal rhythm to a pace that would alarm anyone in the medical field. Your eyes went wide and you stiffened, frozen like a deer in headlights. He didn’t speak, letting you process his offer before explaining any minutiae.

“You mean… you can make me a… a _vampire?”_

He nodded. You stood and began pacing, arms crossed and brow furrowed in thought. It was a good sign that you didn’t dismiss him outright, yet as you turned around for the fifth time he grew annoyed. Surely you had questions? Why didn’t you speak? He licked his lips.

“I do not make this offer lightly.”

You hummed in acknowledgement but kept pacing. The vampire sighed and leaned back to wait, rubbing his temples to ease the first twinges of a headache. Another ten minutes passed before you broke your stride and came back to the couch with a sigh.

“I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong, I’m interested. But there’s so much you haven’t told me about what you are.”

He nearly growled. He was offering you the gift of eternity, and you _didn’t know? _Perhaps he’d overestimated you after all. “What do you want to know?”

You brought your legs up and turned to face him fully, cross-legged like a child. Glimmers of curiosity and excitement shimmered in your eyes as the questions poured out. “Can you die? I mean, are we talking total immortality or just invulnerability to certain things? How old are you? What’s the best thing about being a vampire?”

He smirked. Where to begin…

“I am three-hundred twenty-six years old. Quite young, for my kind. Barring an accident or a rare illness, I will live forever.”

He paused. What _was _the best thing about being this way? It wasn’t something he’d thought about before. There was the power, of course. The heightened senses. Longevity. Supremacy over all.

But the _best part?_

_Freedom._

He met your eyes again with sparkling eyes. “The best thing about it is the freedom. Not a soul can command me, and I have all the time in the world to achieve whatever I wish. I never feel rushed, as I did before.”

He fell silent, waiting for the next round of questions. Perhaps he should’ve told you more before now but sharing his secrets did not come naturally to him. With an internal groan he scolded himself, struggling to remain patient instead of tackling you and turning you right then and there, just to get it done.

Three hours passed before you ran out of questions and fell silent, considering all he told you. Again he stifled the urge to take what he wanted and turn you, but he knew from personal experience how toxic an unwilling change could be. If he was going to have you for eternity, he couldn’t afford to start off by forcing you into it.

_Don’t think of her as something to hunt, think of her as a comrade._

It was odd to realize how differently he saw you now. No longer were you just prey, or a pet to be used whenever he pleased. Weak as your body was, your mind was formidable. How else had you survived his attentions without breaking? Not to mention you kept coming back for more.

“I… I’ll do it,” you said, breaking his thoughts.

The vampire’s lips stretched into a feral grin. You were so perfect, why had he ever doubted you?

“Lie down, then.”

Your eyes widened. “Here? _Now?”_

“Why wait, pet? Are you going to change your mind?”

You glared at him and crossed your arms. Even petulance looked lovely on you and he smirked as you stammered a comeback, already scooting into a prone position.

“No way!”

He barked out a laugh and crouched, brushing your hair aside and dropping his fangs with a click. A glance at your eyes showed him how sure you were and he hummed in approval, lowering his mouth to your neck.

“Wait!”

He leaned back with a quizzical look. Your hands were at your belt, pulling away the denim with a bit lip and tinted cheeks.

“Can you do it while we’re… um…”

He smirked, a knowing twinkle in his gaze. “Yes, but why?”

Your flush deepened and you looked away, unable to hold his stare as you answered. “I… I want my last moments as a human to be… with you inside me.”

Truly, you were a delight. Such a perfect complement to his perversions, it sometimes seemed as though you read his mind.

He trailed his fingertips down your stomach, dipping under your top to caress the soft skin and leave goosebumps behind. Blood flooded his cock and he leaned down to kiss you, a rare treat for your honesty. Your lips opened to his without preamble and he flicked his tongue forward, teasing you.

He pulled away to tear off his clothes, impatient to feel you around him again. What would it feel like, when you changed? Would you massage him or go limp? If he timed it right, maybe you’d change mid-orgasm.

He smirked.

Your fingers stroked his naked thigh and he refocused his attention; you had undressed while he was distracted and already had yourself on display for him. _Such_ a good girl.

He grabbed his belt and used it to tie your wrists over your head, draping them over the armrest. You whimpered at the sight of his hardened length and he arched his hips forward, allowing you to taste him. Your lips looked so lovely, wrapped around his cock.

He fisted your hair and forced your head into the right angle, rolling his hips faster and deeper as you started choking.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

You moaned, the vibrations echoing up to his balls as you opened your eyes and met his gaze. What a vision. He rolled forward again, tilting your head so he hit the back of your throat with a muttered curse. The things you were doing with your tongue had him panting, _reeling_ at the glorious wet heat. The resistance of your gagging was bliss, knowing how easily he could force his cock further despite your body’s revolt.

“Good girl,” he sighed.

When he felt his peak approaching, he jerked your head with such force it felt like he was taking you from behind. Your neck was straining to take him, muscles spasming as tears leaked from your still open eyes. He knew you couldn’t take much more and pulled away, using his hands to stroke his saliva-covered length into ecstasy.

You were still gasping for air as he climaxed with a deep groan, hot ropes shooting into your open mouth and across your face. The gooey white mess complimented your skin perfectly and he shot the last few strands across your collarbone to drip onto your breasts as you swallowed.

But he was only getting started.

He climbed onto the couch and lowered his hips to meet yours, his still hard cock coming to rest against your folds. With a subtle motion he had his head teasing your clit and you whined, begging him to send you over the edge as your arms reached up to scrape at his patterned sides. His earlier recollections of your pleading were _nothing_ compared to the music of your cries.

Just this once, he did as you asked, bringing you to a shuddering climax just as he sheathed himself. It always felt incredible to be inside you, but to have the very first thrust feature your quivering walls was _sinfully_ decadent. You massaged him well, like you were made for him. Arcs of lightning danced across his nerves. Fire trailed after your nails as you clawed at him, red trails mixing with the black of his tattoos. He leaned down and rested his weight on one arm, using the other to rub at the bundle of nerves between your legs.

“Are you ready?” he asked, popping his fangs with a sharp click.

You nodded, determination coloring your eyes alongside the arousal.

He slammed into you as his teeth descended onto your sternum, right over your heart. The blood that flooded his mouth tasted like honey and strawberries, so much more delicious than his earlier meal. He suckled as his hand drew lazy circles around your sensitive core, his cock still plunging deep inside and making you curse between moans.

He gorged himself, slurping away until he knew you were almost dry. Years of practice made it easy to know the exact moment to strike. Your arms fell away to rest by your hips, even the flush on your cheeks muted from blood loss.

As the flow slowed, he increased his pace and dripped a dose of venom in your system. The last few beats of your dying heart were thunderous as you clenched around him and wailed, hands twitching feebly as if you wanted to touch him but lacked the strength.

Three seconds after your heart stopped, he bit deeply into his cheek and laved his own blood over your wound. His hips slowed as you went completely limp, internal muscles sagging around his length. For a few seconds, he couldn’t help but worry he’d done something wrong. What if it didn’t work, what if he killed you?

_Come on, come on!_

He gave you more of his blood, siphoning off every drop that leaked from his cheek. How long did this normally take? To lose too much of his own blood was unacceptable, but how much did he have to spare?

_I should’ve called Michael before attempting this._

But then he felt it.

A single thud under his lips.

He stopped breathing and focused. Another thud.

Then another, and another. A steady rhythm; you were coming back.

**\---Reader---**

The first thing you noticed was sound. A wet slap, panting breath and creaking furniture. A delicate hum in the background, electricity flowing through the walls. You heard the wind outside, the flies in the next room buzzing over the fruit bowl. Everything, all at once.

For a single heartbeat, it was too much. An overwhelming storm of noise, too much for your mind to comprehend.

Then V spoke.

“Keep your eyes closed for now,” he murmured. “You’ll get used to it.”

Every fiber of the couch beneath you was a copper wire, scraping at your sensitive skin. Flames of arousal licked at every inch of your skin, begging for his attention and release. His weight hovering over you was like the sun itself as he rolled his hips. Your nerves sang a heady opera at his touch, howling glorious ecstasy to the skies as you instantly shattered. The slick fluid leaking from your body tingled on your skin, the white lines on your face and chest radioactive in their intensity.

_Holy fuck!_

You keened his name, wrapping your trembling arms around his body and pulling him closer. All you wanted was more contact, more stimuli, more, more, _more_. Every ridge of his length inside you was so detailed you could’ve drawn it with your eyes closed. The hairs on your arms stood on end as waves of energy pulsed through you, a torrent of wanton delight. You arched your hips and met his pounding thrusts and felt your ass reverberate with each slam.

The sweat on his skin and yours, the taste of his breath and the scent of the air freshener in the next room left your nostrils twitching, hungry for more input. The dishes in the sink, musty rain on its way, plastic and cotton. You smelled _everything_.

_I need to see, need to look at his face. _

You opened your eyes slowly, a millimeter at a time. Dim outlines of V’s body and the couch seared into your mind, the light so bright you wondered if you’d go blind. You waited for what felt like years as your eyes adjusted, instantly staring at the vampire above you in awe.

His skin was _breathtaking_, alabaster streaked with onyx. The planes of his shoulders dipped and shifted as he brushed the damp strands out of his eyes, and his _eyes_…

Shades of emerald and jade mixed together in filaments, a line of hazel here and there. A ring of dark pine surrounded his pupils, a frame for the mesmerizing gaze half-hidden by dark eyelashes. It was like you’d never seen him before, so many facets and details never even hinted at with human senses.

You knew you were staring, but you didn’t care. Every inch of his flesh was brand new, smooth and sculpted and beautiful.

_He looks like a Greek sculpture come to life…_

Fangs popped out of your canines, piercing your lower lip in a flash of sweet agony. He grinned down at you and twitched to scrape at your walls, tapping at your cervix. It was too much and you crested again, gripping him with all your new strength as pleasure rolled through you. You cursed and went rigid, turning to ash and basking in the scorching light. His hips stuttered against yours, following you into paradise and making a deliciously lewd noise as he spewed his seed deep in your body.

His grunts were a beacon and you smirked as you reached out to pull his shoulder to your lips, sinking your new toys deep into his flesh and getting a taste of his blood. He threw his head back and hissed as the fluid filled your mouth, the flavor so much more intricate than ever before. It was a fine wine, notes of cinnamon and something you couldn’t identify that fit him _perfectly_ blended together.

“Not too much, pet. Wouldn’t you rather go hunting?”

Hunting. Right. You struggled to focus through the euphoric haze clouding your mind, releasing his shoulder and lying back on the rough couch. Your nerves were jangling, exhausted and energized by everything they’d endured so far. A deep ache of hunger tugged at you, demanding satisfaction. You licked your lips, savoring the last taste of V’s blood.

“Yes, please…”

He pulled out with a wet _shlorp, _smirking at you as he stood. A smear of red decorated his shoulder where you marked him and your hunger howled for more. Only the knowledge that his blood would do nothing to ease the gnawing emptiness kept you from pouncing.

“Get dressed, then.”

You pouted and fought your way to vertical, legs trembling as fluid leaked from your core. When you looked down to find your clothes you smiled as you spotted the two black dots over your heart, a mark of your new existence. It was a thrill to know you had eternity to spend with your vampire. Forever to dwell in bliss and euphoria, time to explore all the possibilities.

Your hunger screamed for a meal.

_First things first._

_Time to hunt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr - https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter - first hunt :D


	5. First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V takes Reader on her first hunt after being turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Apologies that it's been a while, life has been kicking my ass. 
> 
> Warnings for blood stuff, F/F/M threesome (kinda?) and murder. The usual XD
> 
> Enjoy!

A crescent moon hung overhead, but even in its dim illumination you saw everything. Every clod of dirt, every leaf on every tree. The tiny cracks in the pavement, shoots of grass peeking through. Shards of glass from some forgotten car crash, still littering the asphalt. It might as well be midday with how visible the world was to you.

And the _sounds! _Earthworms wriggling under layers of dirt, a spider spinning a new web and the mosquito buzzing its entrapment in the strands. The flick of a light switch in a nearby home. The beating heart of an owl perched nearby. The buzz of electrical currents flowing.

But the best part was the smells.

Cinnamon and nutmeg from someone’s baking. Sweat and piss mixed together, a scent you were coming to realize permeated any area humans inhabited. Mulch, that earthen aroma chockful of cloying notes from rotting plants. A hint of lavender, a dash of vanilla. Car exhaust. Cigarette smoke. 

And underneath it all, a thin tendril of human blood.

“This way,” V murmured. His nostrils were wide as he tracked his prey, a young woman walking a Pomeranian.

You hummed, mouth already flooding as you latched on to her sweet perfume. Two sets of silent feet padded across the rooftops behind her, gracefully finding purchase on the tiles. It was exhilarating to feel the confidence in your every step, the surety of your strength and power.

No.

It was _intoxicating._

You reveled in it even as pangs of aching hunger wracked your core.

“She’s heading for the park. We’ll make our move there,” your companion stated.

A tingle of excitement raced up your spine, knowing dinner was close at hand. Feral lust pooled in your belly and you shuddered, shifting your legs to ease the ache. He hadn’t warned you about that, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

Only ravenous.

You trailed a hand down his back, unable to resist your new urges. He spun to face you with a smirk, his long fingers wrapping around your wrist and pushing it away from his body.

“Not yet, pet. You need to eat first.”

“Can’t we just drag her into an alley or something?”

A few dark chuckles rumbled through him. “Too risky. Patience is a worthy ally.”

You huffed but didn’t protest. He was your Master, now and always. His judgement was to be trusted above all else.

The woman turned into the dim park; it was time.

V darted to the edge of the roof and stepped off, not a sound marking his landing. By the time you reached street level, he was already gone. Chasing your prey with a gleam of need in his dilated eyes. Another bolt of desire coursed through you, remembering all the times he looked at _you_ that way. You sprinted to his side.

“Are you ready?” he murmured as you caught up. The girl stood barely fifty feet away from where you hid within the trees and greenery.

You popped your fangs and grinned in response.

He stepped forward, closing the last few yards to the girl with you barely a step behind. Your focus narrowed until all you perceived centered on her, blocking out any unnecessary input for the hunt. The girl moved slowly, matching the pace of her short-legged canine through the trees.

You and your Master crept closer as she neared the center of the park. Nobody would hear her scream here, nor the slurping of her two predators as they feasted.

More arousal. You bit your lip to stifle a moan.

V shot you a warning glance and made his move, darting to her side in the span of a single heartbeat. It was awe-inspiring to see the swiftness with which he sank his fangs into her shoulder, his cheeks moving as he dosed her with venom. For an instant you were jealous; that was _your _venom, how dare she!

But then the blood flowed.

Drops of crimson spilled forth into your Master’s mouth, a few escaping his lips to flavor the air. This time you didn’t bother restraining yourself, whimpering as you joined him on the girl’s other side.

You went straight for her slim neck, sinking your fangs down and tearing away gristle to reach your goal. A flood of delight rewarded your efforts as she writhed in the grip of V’s venom. Her clawing fingernails turned to caresses, her thrashing spine morphing to curve in pleasure. Memories of what it felt like rushed across your mind and you pulled away.

“How do I use the venom?” you gasped through nightmarishly red lips.

His lips drew back with a slurp. “Focus on your desire.”

Could this get _any_ better? You didn’t think so.

One hand flew to where your thighs met and rubbed, visions of your Master’s exploits dancing in your skull. You imagined all the new possibilities to explore and groaned, envisioning all the shattered furniture in your future. A hint of bitterness accompanied your efforts and you latched onto the girl again, pushing your cocktail inside her veins with a soft hum.

Her reaction was instant; her hands tangled in your hair, pulling you closer as she mewled. She pressed up against you, rubbing as best she could with two vampires feeding on her neck and shoulder. You moved your palms to her chest and kneaded, pinching her peaks until she cried out. Lust took control and your lips drifted lower to follow your fingers, hands tearing away the thin fabric like tissue paper.

With her body bared to your greedy gaze, you locked eyes with your Master as you descended to trail a teasing lick up her rib cage to slide around her breast, flicking across her peak before finally taking it in your mouth. You toyed with your dinner’s nipple, basking in V’s obvious arousal as you laved the surrounding creamy skin.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, _please_ don’t stop!” she begged.

You hummed and tugged, releasing her just before the point of pain to move your lips to her other side. An inked hand stroked your hair and you raised an arm to force his fangs deeper into her flesh as your own clicked into place. Scarlet honey dripped on your tongue and your suckling gained a new sense of urgency.

Pulses of heady arousal grew to a tidal wave and you moved your lips to cover hers, gifting her a taste of her own life-giving nectar. Her tongue lapped away every drop you offered with the greed of a child at Christmas, quiet sighs slipping through her lips. She was so soft, so _warm_ and _alive_ and you were going to destroy that.

V stepped back, lidded eyes locked on your activities as his hand went to his groin. “Play with your food, pet. It’s quite fun.”

You didn’t need to be told twice.

Fingers raced to her waist, dipping under layers of fabric to tease at her drenched folds. A single digit inside her wet heat was all it took to make her keen into your mouth, her walls pulsing around you. Your own body screamed its envy and you pulled away with a predatory growl, free hand already tugging your pants away.

Warm hands caressed your calves, rising to your thighs to help. V paused to press kisses on your hips, nipping at the sensitive area until lines of red decorated you.

Your powerful hands shoved your meal down. A cloud of euphoria tinted her eyes as she flattened herself on the red-stained grass, lying prone for you and your Master’s enjoyment. You looked to him for permission, barely able to keep from wriggling.

“This is your night. I shall not interfere,” he said with a wry smirk.

Within seconds you were crouched over your dinner, edging your hips back to meet her face. V watched from a few yards away, his pants gone and hand stroking his length. A delicate tongue parted your folds and ventured within, exploring your core as far as it could reach in smooth strokes. You whined and rocked your hips, your aching clit desperate for friction in the wake of her assault.

Slim fingers joined her tongue between your legs, flicking and teasing your nub until you wanted to scream. You settled for burying your fangs in her thigh and taking a generous gulp, allowing her another dose of venom as a reward. Her fingers and tongue quickened, a low vibration marking her own sounds of lust as she worked your body to feverish heights.

You tore your mouth from her flesh as you crested, a guttural moan forcing its way through. You arched into her mouth, making her sample your bliss as you clenched. Every nerve was lightning and rage and you saw stars hidden in the depths of your pleasure. Her tongue struggled to keep up with your furious bucking.

You lowered your lips, drinking your fill to steal her life away. It was a delight to feel the beats slowing, the flow losing strength with every moment. Her tongue and fingers stuttered, unable to continue as she took her last few breaths and you pulsed with predatory pride.

**\---V---**

You were ethereal, beautiful beyond his wildest dreams as you gorged yourself. Never had the familiar shade of blood looked so appetizing as when it leaked from your lips, drawn by your fangs. Relief and arousal mixed in his mind as he caressed his length to ease the growing ache.

He couldn’t withhold his groan of pleasure as he heard your dinner fade into nothingness, her heartbeat falling silent forever. The urge to pin you to the ground atop the fresh corpse and take you flooded his senses but he restrained himself. For now.

You pulled away from her corpse with an irritated growl. “Fuck, that’s _it?”_

He dropped his hands and stepped to your side with a dry chuckle. “I’m afraid so, pet. Are you still hungry?”

You scowled, fingers twitching at what remained of your clothing. “Kinda? It feels different.”

_Only lust remains. What perfect timing._

He hummed and pressed his mouth to yours, getting a taste of your first kill as his tongue flicked against your lips. A tingle shot up his spine as you groaned and opened to him, arms pulling him closer as if you wanted to live in his body. He tangled his hands in your hair and tugged to the side, exposing your slim neck to his explorations.

Bites and harsh kisses decorated your flesh. He didn’t hold back, knowing for the first time you could take anything he doled out. His fangs sank deeper than ever before, his grip tight enough to bend steel. You released another groan and pawed at him.

Unaware of your own strength, your eyes flew open as he staggered back. It thrilled him to know you possessed such strength. His lips stretched into a feral smile in unison with yours and he flitted back to you, pinning you against a tree with such force the trunk splintered. Heavy branches crashed to the ground as he tore at your flesh, biting and clawing with the ferocity of a wild animal.

“My turn,” you murmured playfully, and suddenly rough bark chafed at his spine. Another echoing crash marked the destruction of an oak, your strength too powerful for it to withstand.

He smirked, coiling his muscles to explode against you. An ancient pine tree became your support as he pressed you into it, a sound like lightning accompanying his attack. You laughed as more branches and shards of wood littered the clearing.

“Quite a mess we’re making,” he quipped.

Another chuckle passed your crimson lips and you moved in for a deliciously bloody kiss. He rutted against you as his tongue met yours for a taste, moaning as he felt how wet you were. What a delight you were, so perfect and lovely and all _his_, now and forever. Never had he been so pleased.

You growled and rolled your hips, desperate for friction. He couldn’t resist the urge to tease you and pulled away, reveling in the look of need in your eyes as he denied you what you craved.

In the next heartbeat he was on the ground beside your dinner, grass scratching at his back.

_Interesting move. I’ll allow it, this time…_

You added your own designs to his already patterned body, lips drifting lower until he was panting, face screwing up in desire as you reached his exposed length. There was no teasing, no buildup or anticipation as you engulfed him in your lips and started bobbing with a happy hum.

His hand rested on your scalp, guiding your efforts. Bliss pulsed in his head as you used your tongue to drive him almost mad with desire, swirling around his head and pressing against his most sensitive areas. You caressed his balls, cupping them and stroking in time with your mouth. A finger drifted lower, swiping at areas never before explored.

And then your fangs descended.

_Fuck!_

Such sweet, delicious agony… he keened and twitched, helpless to withhold his pleasure as you drank straight from his hardened cock. His cum mixed with his blood in your mouth and the mental image sent him reeling. Your cheeks hollowed and somehow his delight multiplied to the point he couldn’t see; everything was white and every nerve was singing in ecstasy.

_The venom… She… used the venom…_

He’d forgotten how intense the experience was. Centuries had passed since he last felt the glorious joy of being under another’s spell, their every touch complete perfection. He could barely breathe as you hummed, the vibrations echoing up to his spine and cascading across his flesh.

_“Fuck,_ my pet- you are_\- ah,_ such a delight!”

You swallowed, throat spasming around him as he shot ropes of white across your waiting tongue. He closed his eyes and shuddered, reveling in the wet streaks of red decorating his pale flesh. The last waves faded away and he made his move, jerking your face up to his for a deep kiss. The flavor of his blood and cum overwhelmed your own and he moaned.

You pulled back with a tantalizing grin. “Call me Mistress.”

He froze, frowning and glaring daggers at you. No matter how wonderful you were, he was still in charge. The fact that you were now more than only prey didn’t change that. You were his to command, his to use and destroy as he saw fit. Your every breath was a gift he gave you. How _dare_ you make demands of him.

_I’ll need to teach her a lesson._

Your smile faltered. “Just for tonight? Please, Master…”

Hearing his rightful title soothed his boiling rage into a simmer. The pleading in your eyes and the submission in your posture did the rest, allowing him to consider your request calmly.

It was clear you still saw him as your superior, as you should. And he did _so _love it when you begged… It _was_ your first night as a sanguisage, perhaps he could allow it? For a few hours, he could be your pet and you could be his Mistress.

He sat up and cupped your cheek, thrumming when you leaned into his touch. _“Only_ for tonight. Consider it my gift to you, to celebrate your new life.”

A moment passed of quiet appreciation, his thumb caressing your face and your eyes closing to enjoy it. A soft smile tugged at your lips, one of simple happiness and contentment. He found he quite liked the look of it, his black heart skipping a beat. Only one word suited the expression.

Peace.

“My new life…” you whispered with reverent awe. “Thank you.”

He smirked. “You are most welcome… _Mistress.”_

Your eyes shot open to meet his and the peace shattered. He wondered if you felt the same rush of power at the title as he did, the same sense of superiority and strength. As your lips molded to fit his, he imagined so. Never had your kiss been more enthusiastic, more _hungry._

_The prey has truly become the predator._

You shifted your legs to lie on his either side, pressing your core to his attentive cock and grinding against it. The position gave him perfect access to your chest and he latched on, dropping his fangs into the supple tissue as you held him in place. He laved at your peak and hummed.

The soft whimpers spilling from your lips reminded him of that glorious first time together in the filthy industrial facility. Remembered patterns of crimson flashed in his mind as you dipped your fingers in the bloody grass, gathering what little had escaped your thirst. You brushed your digits across his body in a seemingly random pattern and pulled away to admire your work.

He leaned back and smirked, displaying the markings with animalistic pride. You learned so well, such a perfect match for him. How did he _ever_ survive without you at his side?

_It doesn’t matter. I’ll never be alone again._

You painted another streak of scarlet across his chest and closed the gap to follow the trail with your tongue. Not a drop wasted. Proud goosebumps followed your movements, the desire to prove his dominance gathering in his flesh, but he held it back. There was no need, not tonight.

You paused to nip at his ribs. “Would you like more venom, _pet?”_

The things your mouth was doing kept him from snapping. Tomorrow he would even the score, without question. He’d have you begging and pleading as you always did, your sweet voice feeding his lust until he could bear it no longer. You’d unravel until you lost the ability to form words, a quivering mess of his own creation. The proper order restored.

_Tomorrow_.

“Yes, Mistress,” he forced out.

You hummed and brought your lips to his ear, whispering into his midnight hair. “Convince me.”

He lunged forward, forcing you to lie in the viscous pool of leftovers from your meal as he rolled his hips. Your hungry core guided him home and he sheathed himself with a groan, taking a moment to revel in your warmth before he bucked, snapping his hips against you hard enough to shatter bone. Your answering moans filled the air with every impact.

But you only allowed him a few strokes before you moved, rolling in the mess until your positions were switched. You brought his hands to your ass and lifted, impaling yourself on him a beat later as he took hold. He tilted his head to watch your body swallow him up, soaring with delight as he saw the way your flesh moved to accommodate him.

You leaned down and grazed his collarbone with your fangs, your eyes taunting him with possibilities. Muscles tightened around his cock and he whined.

_How unbecoming. _

“That’s it, just let go. Let _me_ take care of _you_ for once,” you murmured.

Before he could respond, your fangs split his flesh and delivered a massive dose of your venom. He gasped, eyes rolling back into his head as reality shattered. His consciousness crumbled in the wake of his euphoria, his mind unable to process the myriad of sensation as you bounced atop him. Fragments of images imprinted in his skull; your chest rising and falling, the twist of your lips and the weight of your body as you braced against him.

He instinctively rose to meet you, slapping against your ass in a lewd echo. The moment he was coherent enough to do so, he forced one of your hands to his mouth and granted you his cocktail in return.

You wailed, your other hand mauling him as you clenched. The scent of his own blood filled the air, coppery and sweet as it dribbled over his ribs to mix with the dregs of dinner. Fluttering walls caressed his cock and he followed you over the edge with a wail of his own, no longer caring what he sounded like.

It was the closest to Heaven he imagined his damned soul would ever get. Euphoria swept over him in a typhoon, drowning him with its strength. All that anchored him to reality was the press of your body on his, your weight shifting as you swam in your own bliss.

By the time he returned to himself, you were already curled up beside him, stroking his hair and murmuring praise. His eyes narrowed at the tenderness but his anger lacked its usual urgency. Even his cold heart could admit that he enjoyed your care. The warmth of your touch and the press of your body brought comfort he could no longer deny.

_What is this? _

“Madness,” he whispered.

“What?”

He brushed a lock of hair from your eyes, pausing to wipe away a smear of blood and bring it to your mouth. You purred and accepted the offering.

“Nothing, pet.”

You shot him a glare and he coughed to hide his amusement. Honestly; you trying to look threatening was the most absurd sight he’d ever seen.

_And I’m over three hundred years old._

He coughed again. You dropped his finger and renewed your intense gaze.

_“What?” _you growled.

It was too much. Chuckles fell from his lips despite his best efforts to withhold them. You climbed onto his stomach and waited, arms crossed with impatience as he gathered himself.

“It’s you, trying to look dangerous,” he replied at last.

You frowned. “I _am _dangerous.”

He shifted, sitting up with a soft hum to nip your shoulder. “I am more so. There is much I still have to teach you.”

You stood and grinned down at him. “What are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! You guys are amazing and I appreciate you all. 
> 
> There will be future entries into this story but it will be a while, going to focus on some other projects for now. See ya soon!


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Reader are settled into their new life, but someone appears to sow chaos once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello my little gremlins!!! After the way chapter five ended, I truly wasn't sure if this story had anything left to say, but with the help of the wonderful Lady_Lily_Lost and VKyloCifer, a new story arc has been born. As such, I dedicate this chapter to them both. I hope you enjoy the return to depravity >:D
> 
> Warnings for blood and such, the usual.

The last vestiges of daylight faded away; orange and pink dissipating into black as night fell. Songbirds flitted between trees with tiny buds, a hallmark of spring’s approach. The smell of wet dirt and freshly cut grass danced with the fruity sweetness of raspberries, and inside their homes the residents of the city performed their evening rituals.

Some cleaned, many cooked. Others argued or reconciled, laughed or offered comfort. Children played and finished homework, and teenagers rebelled as they always had. A fair few fucked, but that’s not the point. 

The point was that not a soul would have imagined the two ageless figures stalking the night, searching for their latest prey. 

Their light feet made not a sound on the tiled roofs they traversed, jumping from one home to the next like well-practiced acrobats. They were shadows, flickering and dancing to a song only they heard. Despite the speed with which they moved, neither of them showed any sign of exhaustion. No heavy breathing broke the twilight stillness; no sweat stained their brows, and no doubt tainted their hearts.

“What’s on the menu tonight?” asked the first figure. The second licked her lips, surveying the area.

Months had passed since your rebirth, but the changes still amazed you. The power held in your fingertips and the strength coiling your muscles, the heightened senses and constant hunger were all reminders of your fresh life, and the debt you owed your Master.

But tonight was not the night to repay it.

“Him,” you murmured, tilting your head towards a youthful man taking out the garbage. Average height and build, but with eyes as blue as tropical seas and a pleasing face. He’d suit your needs well enough.

V smirked and made a sound of agreement. “Very well, my pet. How do you plan on luring him?”

You narrowed your gaze and watched the youthful man, noting which apartment he entered and planning the best route. It didn’t matter too much if someone saw you and your Master on the way in, but coming out was a different story. No doubt you’d both have blood staining your clothes and skin.

Your attentive ears caught the rattle of chains as he latched the door with a measly mechanism. A feral grin split your lips as you turned to V, licking your fangs. “I have an idea.”

~~~~

It took less than an hour for the curtain of black to envelop the world in a cocoon of night. Birdsong morphed into insect chirps, stars blinking feebly through the city lights as if desperate to remind those below they existed. Shadows lengthened as periodic street lights illuminated the cracked sidewalk, granting the perfect path to your target’s front door.

The now-familiar giddiness of the hunt brought a wide grin to your face as you approached. Memories of your human life only served as a contrast to your newfound strength, and you revelled in the sparks of excitement ricocheting across your skin.

Anticipation was a heady drug.

You knocked on the door, licking your lips as heavy footsteps drew closer on the other side. The same face from before greeted you and your companion from the cracked opening, the flimsy chain still in place as if it offered any true protection.

“Uh, hi. What can I do for you?” the fool asked.  _ Oh, so very much. _

Seconds passed as you honed in on his heartbeat and pinpointed his hands, reaching through the thin gap to take hold and drag his flesh home to your fangs. The venom tasted of herbs as you pushed it into his skin, forcing him under your spell. The flavor of ambrosiac blood sent atomic energy flaring through your core and almost stole your senses, but a subdued cough from V helped anchor you against its pull. With crimson staining your lips, you drew back to speak.

“What terrible manners. It’s impolite to leave guests on the doorstep.”

A faint blush stained the man’s cheeks, his eyes already foggy and dilated with the effects of your influence. 

“R- right. Won’t you come in?”

Poor little sheep, inviting the wolves to dinner.

His apartment was nicer than you’d expected, a sturdy oak dining table littered with papers and granite countertops the centerpiece of the compact room. Scattered potted plants and stylish art decorated the area and soft music played from nearby. It would do.

“What’s your name?” you asked your feast.

He smiled and stared at you like you were the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. Awe and desire echoed in his voice. 

“I’m Aaron.”

Calloused fingertips grazed your shoulders, the venom granting your dinner far more courage than he deserved. Already, a thick bulge tented his clothing. You pushed him back with one hand, tossing a languid smile at V. After so many exhilarating hunts together, you didn’t even need to speak for him to know your intentions.

The elder vampire stepped away, taking an ornate dining chair as his perch. Within moments, your clawed fingers held scraps of cloth; all that remained of Aaron’s attire. His length stood at attention, tip weeping and an angry shade of red. With a single motion, you forced him to lie on his table, brushing aside the mess of papers and books that blocked your way. You stared deep into his blue eyes as you peeled away your own clothing, putting on a show for your Master.

The vampire’s gaze glittered with hunger, emerald and jade devouring each inch of newly revealed flesh.

“Won’t you help me entertain my companion?”

Aaron nodded, warm palms trailing flames across your bare rib cage. A knot of coiled need begged for release at your core, insistent and needy. It ignited into a firestorm as you climbed onto the table and sank down on the stranger’s length, groaning as he stretched your slick cavern open.

Sex was the best part of being vampire; nothing compared with the way each ridge and vein felt inside you, more detailed and intense than anything you experienced as a human. Arching your spine, you rose and impaled yourself once more with a soft whimper. Fluid spilled from your core, hot and wet and coating your inner thighs in seconds.

“M- master… are you jealous?”

You rocked your hips, rising and falling and grinding with wild abandon. From where he sat, you know your vampire could see everything, every drop of creamy essence and quiver of flesh.

“Not at all, my dear. One could say I’m enjoying the view. Though, he ought to fuck you harder. You only cum if you’re bleeding.”

Catching on to the spirit of his words, you frowned down at your meal. “Don’t you want to feel me cum, Aaron?”

A single flex of your inner muscles sent his eyes rolling, fingers gripping your body like a lifeline as he writhed beneath you. Spurts of his seed leaked from where your bodies were joined, his length twitching against your velveteen walls.

“What a pitiful display,” V murmured, rising to cast an imperious eye at the young man still panting through his release. “You’ve no clue how to please her, do you? What a simpleton, too weak to even fuck a woman properly.”

The vampire grasped Aaron’s hands and forced his nails deep into your skin, drawing forth rivulets of scarlet to drip down your spine and gather in the hollow of your hips. The trails of fresh blood were ice on your flushed body, the coppery tang a delicious aroma adding to your pleasure. You whimpered and ground against the cock buried inside you, coaxing it back to firmness.

“It’s not as fun if I’m the only one bleeding,” you pouted. A heartbeat later and your fangs were piercing Aaron’s chest, his fiery blood spewing into your waiting mouth. Your fingers scrabbled at his ribs, leaving grooves behind to spill yet more nectar. You moaned and lifted your hips, slamming down again as you dosed him with more venom.

“You look so perfect like this, feral and needy and covered in blood…”

A slim finger swiped across your spine and towards your back entrance, gathering your own blood to use as it probed inside. V smirked as you gasped, curling his digit and pumping deep into your ass. His thumb circled the sensitive ring of muscles, easing them into relaxation so he could add a second finger. His other hand tangled in your hair and brought your lips to your dinner’s flesh, coaxing you to sample him again and again as V stretched you open.

Aaron’s rough hands kneaded your chest, his hips arcing off the table to slam into yours. Curses and moans spilled from his lips and his blood coated his rib cage like paint on a canvas, splattering across the table with each impact. You added bite after bite to his abused body, each mark fanning the inferno of your need.

You were so close, your peak taunting at the edge of your consciousness. Rocking into V’s hand and against Aaron’s cock, you whined and pouted as the former pulled away. You felt so empty once his fingers withdrew.

“Don’t worry, my dear. We’re only getting started,” the vampire said, circling the table. 

He scraped his nails across your shoulders, pride glimmering in his eyes as he dropped his pants and passed by your field of view. Warmth bloomed in your heart at his glance; you’d do anything to make him proud of you.

“Pay attention, Aaron. This is how she likes it,” he said as he reached your feet.

Lithe fingers took a bruising hold of your thighs and tugged you closer to the edge of the table, Aaron sliding along with you. There was no warning as V plunged his cock deep into your ass, his hands holding you wide open for his ease.

For a single heartbeat, you couldn't breathe. It was so tight, so filthy and delicious and there was nothing better than welcoming your Master inside you, no matter which hole he claimed. A moment more, and the pain eased into bliss as his head thrust against Aaron’s, nothing but a thin wall of your most sensitive tissue separating their scorching heat. What joy, to be so utterly filled…

V set a blistering pace, his nails digging into your body as he slammed himself home over and over. His soft grunts and periodic moans mixed with your own and the fading cries of your meal, the slapping of flesh the perfect offset. Trickles of creamy delight drenched your thighs.

“Feed, my pet. Let me watch you have your dinner,” he purred, teasing at your clit. You didn’t need any further encouragement and sank your fangs deep into Aaron’s throat, tasting cartilage and gristle as you searched for a vein. His scent flooded your nostrils, soft gasps the best he could manage as you stole his blood.

“Yes, that’s it… every last drop.”

Sparks burst into life as V rubbed circles around your swollen nub, his length still pounding into your ass as Aaron ravaged your cunt. A surge of scarlet saturated your mouth as Aaron crested, his heartbeat racing as he filled you with his hot seed. His pulsing cock hit every nerve, the ridges of his head caressing your walls with each wave of his pleasure.

V hummed, a wicked chuckle splitting his lips as he watched you overflow with cum. His hand quickened, catapulting you over the edge with a wail of ecstasy. White light flooded your vision, wave after wave of bliss radiating from your core to the tips of your toes as you came apart. Guttural moans fell from your reddened lips, your entire body at the mercy of your Master, just as it should be.

“I do  _ so  _ enjoy watching you drip with cum,” he commented. “You look so beautiful unraveling at my touch.”

Indeed, his touch was fire and brimstone as he forced your orgasm to last an eternity, using tricks only he knew to keep you at the heights of ecstasy. Surrender came easily to you by now, your mind blank save the feel of his flesh on yours and the taste of blood on your lips. The thrill of losing control barreled past your sense of self, overwhelming in its raw power. 

“My dear, how far can we stretch you, I wonder?” the elder vampire hummed. 

You whimpered as he pulled away, your ass and thighs quivering after his sudden retreat, but he gave you no time to complain as he sheathed himself in your cunt, his cock rubbing against Aaron’s inside you. Inhuman sounds spilled from your throat as the two men moved as one to share your cavern.

Your fingers dug into flesh and left gaping wounds behind. What little blood still remained inside your meal spilled forth across his chest, where you slurped and suckled every drop. The flood slowed with each moment, his life coming to an end. You sensed his impending demise and stared deep into his blue eyes, shuddering as the light left them and his face went slack. 

“What a sad excuse for a man,” V growled behind you. “If not for me, you’d never know how lacking such creatures are.”

As if to emphasize his point, he slammed into you hard enough to shatter bone. The table screeched as the momentum forced it to dent the wall, cracking plaster and sinking into a support beam. You laughed and dug your nails into the exposed wood to pull away. Pretending to resist always spurred your Master to new heights.

“Oh, pet… do I need to remind you of your place yet again?”

“Maybe I should show you your place instead,” you replied. 

He chuckled and tore your body from the beam, flipping you face up and pressing your chest to his, slender fingers taking a brutal hold of your ass. You wrapped your blood-soaked arms around his neck and curled your legs over his snapping hips, your head falling back with a deep groan. 

“This is your place, little one. Just admit it, you know the truth.”

Another snap, another groan. He hadn’t been this merciless in far too long, how you’d missed it. A dark hiss and the shifting shoulder muscles under your hands were the only warning as he bared his fangs and dug them into your breast, right over the mark left from his turning. You felt your blood surging to his lips, knew it was leaving your body to enter his, and came apart yet again. 

You screamed your obedience to his will, crying his name as galaxies whipped past your eyes. His cock flexed deep inside you as you clenched around him, a dark moan vibrating across your ribcage as he spewed his seed across your walls. Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over you, punctuated by the grunts of your Master.

After an eternity of bliss, the ebbing ripples of pleasure faded away to leave euphoria behind. Your crimson lips stretched into a wide grin, laughter bubbling from your throat. V pulled back to catch your gaze, a quizzical eyebrow raised.

“What’s so funny?”

“This table… I’m amazed it’s not broken!”

He smirked and lowered your legs to rest on the floor. “Indeed. If only we could take it with us.”

Another peal of laughter forced its way past your mouth as you scanned the room for your clothing. V helped you dress, his tongue cleaning the last few streaks of blood from your flesh as he went. It seemed there might be a second round of fun once the two of you got home…

**\---V---**

You followed behind him, fangs working at the dried blood under your fingernails as the door clicked shut behind you. The elder vampire hummed happily, a pleasant warmth in his belly and a tingle of echoing pleasure still teasing at his fingertips. In the pitch black night, a soft smile graced his face.

“Race you home!” you taunted a beat later, taking off in a dead sprint.

He followed with a laugh, easily catching up. You had much to learn about your new abilities before you could hope to best him and his centuries of experience.  He moved so fast his figure blurred, streaking across the quiet suburban landscape with all his vampiric strength. Though the evening had been calm, wind rushed by his ears and through his midnight locks.

Seconds away from the decadent home he shared with you, a scent he hadn’t tasted in many years stopped him in his tracks.

_ Impossible. _

But there was no mistaking the aroma of the vampire who turned him.

V’s fangs clicked down as he bared his teeth, holding out an arm to keep you from running past. This was not a foe to face unprepared.

“Hey, what the- what’s that smell?”

Emerald eyes panned the block, searching. He thought he’d made it clear the last time he spoke to his creator that he never wanted to see his face again, but apparently the bastard needed a reminder. That was fine, V didn’t mind tearing him apart. Not one bit. 

“That, my dear, is the scent of another like us. Learn it well,” he replied tersely.

Your eyes widened and an excited grin twisted your lips. Putting off this conversation may have been foolish after all. But he had no choice; he’d be  _ damned  _ if he let Vergil do as he wished.

“Another vampire?! Awesome! Do you know them?”

He growled and turned to face you. “This is  _ not  _ a social affair - this man is dangerous and you must not lower your guard for an instant.  _ Never  _ trust another vampire.”

The click of Italian leather shoes on pavement signaled Vergil’s approach a fraction of a second before his blurred form solidified. Unsurprisingly, the man looked exactly the same as V remembered him. White, slicked back hair, piercing blue eyes and an aura of disapproval. The passing centuries had done nothing to soften his cruelty.

“Such harsh words. I thought we parted quite amicably,” commented his creator.

V stepped in front of you and snarled. “Your memory does you a disservice, then.”

But Vergil’s attention had shifted, his analytical gaze locked on where you stood behind him. V cursed internally; he shouldn’t have been so obvious about his urge to protect you. Now Vergil knew you mattered to him, though he had yet to know why.

“And who is this? Have you gone and added to the family?”

You stepped forward with a smile that put your fangs on full display. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Y/N.”

“Charmed, I’m sure,” said Vergil. “A recent turning, I see. Welcome. How are you adjusting?”

At the very least, you knew better than to reveal the exact nature of your relationship with V. A more foolish creature may have tried to show off, but not you. One of the numerous reasons he didn’t regret his decision.

“I’m getting used to it. Sorry, but I didn’t catch your name,” you replied without once looking at V. He’d have to reward you later.

“I am Vergil. I must apologize my dear, but I need to speak with V privately.”

_ If he means to destroy me, he won’t find it an easy task.  _

“But-” you started.

Vergil’s eyes flashed, his brow tightening. If V didn’t get you to leave, then his creator may decide you needed to be taught a lesson. The man had no patience for impertinent behavior, especially not in his bloodline. Forgiveness would not be forthcoming if you offended him.

V turned back to you and glared. “Go. I’ll be along.”

_ If not, I hope she has the sense to flee.  _

You bit your lip but nodded, darting away into the black curtain of night. Vergil huffed but did not comment. Small mercies. 

V stared after you a heartbeat more before turning to face his creator, pushing you from his mind to focus on the coming battle. If he survived, there would be consequences. If he died, you would be alone. No good options, but obviously he had a preference.

“Shall we?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another HUGE thank you to Lady_Lily_Lost and VKyloCifer. Without both of you, it's very possible this story would have been left at 5 chapters. You guys are amazing <3
> 
> I also want to thank YOU, my dear reader, for joining me on this journey. I appreciate every click, kudos and comment, and I can hardly wait to post more filthy vampire smut! 
> 
> See you soon ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks, ahoy! As always, thanks for choosing to indulge my nonsense. All my love!
> 
> Tumblr - https://keeroo92.tumblr.com/


End file.
